<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Call Me By My Name by BashJackie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664083">Call Me By My Name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BashJackie/pseuds/BashJackie'>BashJackie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angst, Blowjobs, Chiaki and Kanata only appear briefly, Face-Fucking, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BashJackie/pseuds/BashJackie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Unrequited love sucks, everyone knows that. But it’s just laughable when the one you’re pining for is equally as hopeless in their romantic endeavours as you. Kohaku knows he loved his senior, and he’s also aware of the fact that his senior is pining for a man that didn’t love him back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>One-Sided Oukawa Kohaku/Mikejima Madara, Oukawa Kohaku/Mikejima Madara, one-sided Mikejima Madara/Shinkai Kanata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Call Me By My Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I DIDN’T PROOFREAD THIS AHAHAH ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE<br/>I needed more MadaKoha content so I have taken it upon myself to write it again<br/>I hope you enjoy this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unrequited love sucks, everyone knows that. But it’s just laughable when the one you’re pining for is equally as hopeless in their romantic endeavours as you. Kohaku knows he’s in love with Madara, and he’s also aware of the fact that his senior is pining for a man that didn’t love him back. </p><p>Well, thinking about philosophy when your mouth is full of dick is a bad idea.</p><p>Madara’s impatient thrust into his mouth made Kohaku gag slightly. He knew the safe signal, but he didn’t want to use it unless absolutely necessary. His eyes were blinded by Madara’s tie, it being the very same tie he wore up to stage (Kohaku wonders how the fans would feel knowing its being used for something so dirty), and his hands restrained behind his back with a pair of metal handcuffs. Being unable to use your hands when giving head is a pain, but Kohaku guesses that Madara simply enjoys bondage as much as the man he’s succeeding. </p><p>“You’re distracted, sweet.” Kohaku slid his tongue under Madara’s shaft when he felt the grip in his cherry coloured locks tighten. The intrusion made his eyes water, but he persisted and dipped his head further down, doing his best to take in the whole thing. Kohaku never succeeded in reaching the base of Madara’s cock before, but he sure as hell is determined to try. Doing his best to relax his throat, Kohaku bobbed his head up and down, easing himself downwards each time. </p><p>A sudden slam, and a choked scream rang throughout the hotel room. Madara held Kohaku’s head in place, despite the latter struggling against his binds. The brunette kept an eye out for the safe signal, and was pleased to see that it wasn’t utilised. Unbeknownst to him, Kohaku’s mind briefly wondered if Madara saw ocean blue hair inside of rosy pink. Madara finally pulled Kohaku off his dick, letting the boy sputter and catch his breath while not letting the terrifying grip on his hair lighten. The senior hummed while he waited for his cute junior to recover, before being pleasantly surprised when Kohaku dove back down to envelop his cock once more.</p><p>Bobbing his head up and down aggressively, Kohaku sucked as much as his abused throat allowed him to while swirling his tongue around the shaft. It hurt, but he was trained to love the pain- Or maybe he was simply a natural masochist, and Madara had just lit it’s pyre in his heart. Madara had certainly lit another kind of fire in Kohaku’s heart, one that hurt and scarred him badly compared to the pleasurable sting of lust. </p><p>Madara suddenly pulled Kohaku off, forcing him up into the bed with his face smushed against the soft pillow and his ass in the air. The blindfold was ripped off his eyes, and Kohaku felt a hot body press up against him. Madara’s physique was impressive, completely towering over Kohaku’s own small frame with ease. The opening of a bottle of lubricant was heard, and Kohaku squeezed his eyes shut upon hearing Madara slick up his cock for the next act.</p><p>“You good, dear?” </p><p>Kohaku couldn’t speak, but he nodded his head aggressively to answer his senior’s question. While Madara prepared himself, Kohaku found his mind wandering. Crazy:B and RYUSEITAI had worked together before, with both units having a casual and fun-loving image. The job went by without a hitch, and Kohaku could’ve actually enjoyed the rest of the day if Madara hadn’t picked him up for Double Face practice after he was done with that job. Black leather jacket, ripped jeans- The perfect bad boy look that made Kohaku’s heart flutter. Little did past him know that the light feeling was soon to be replaced with dread at what happened next.</p><p>It was only a few minutes, but that few minutes made Kohaku’s world shatter when Madara threw his arm around Shinkai Kanata, trying to kiss him to the latter’s chargin. Kohaku swore he could hear his heart breaking- Whether or not he actually heard it he sure as hell felt it. Images flashed in his mind, the connection, the love he felt towards Madara-</p><p>-And it hit him. Madara never said he loved him.</p><p>Kohaku was the one that came onto him first, masking love as physical needs that Madara sated for a good amount of time. He was stupid- He should’ve told him right off the bat that he loved him. His pain must’ve been evident on his face, as that Morisawa Chiaki asked if he was alright. Unconvinced by his shaky nod, Chiaki pulled his vice captain back from Madara’s grip with a silent understanding in his eyes. Kohaku suspected the man was smarter than he let on. </p><p>Kohaku’s reverie was broken when Madara sheathed himself inside him in one swift moment, Kohaku finding himself unable to scream with Madara’s belt- He didn’t remember when Madara put it there- In between his teeth. He bit down on the leather, feeling his senior jerk inside him violently without hesitation. The pain of each thrust morphed into hazy pleasure as Kohaku buried his face into the pillow, his hands jerking in its metal restraints as his toes curled. The lack of preparation enhanced the sensation of each thrust that ravaged the younger’s body, clamping down to no avail as Madara always found a way to force himself further in. A brush against his prostate led to Kohaku screaming against the belt, tears streaming down his face and staining the bed below him. Coming untouched was embarrassing enough, but what made Kohaku squeeze his eyes shut was Madara’s low chuckle at his apparent lack of endurance.</p><p>Madara refused to stop or take mercy on Kohaku, as the younger hadn’t signalled him to halt or slow down. His thrusting was rhythmic, brutal, and completely relentless- Leaving Kohaku a shaking sobbing mess beneath his ministrations. The bruising grip on the younger’s hips tightened as Madara chased his own climax, Not noticing- Or maybe deliberately ignoring- Kohaku’s muffled sobs as his body laid pliant to the brunette’s onslaught. The cock forcing its way into Kohaku’s body began to slow, giving away the fact that the older was at his limit. Kohaku’s eyes flew open, almost ripping through the belt with his teeth when he felt something hot gush inside him.</p><p>It was only when Madara emptied himself out inside him did Kohaku realise that his senior never called him by name when they slept together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>